randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
McFear Factor
"McFear Factor" is the thirty-third episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on August 26, 2013. Synopsis When Viceroy creates a fear-farting Robo-Rhino that makes everyone confront what scares them most, the Ninja must learn to turn his own fear into a weapon! Plot The episode starts off with Randy asking Howard what they were going to do over the weekend. Howard gestures to the many announcements about the upcoming Cluck-Fest, a celebration of chickens. Randy reminds Howard about his phobia of them and refuses to accompany him to the celebration. Bash Johnson then appears and threatens Randy and Howard if they don't go, on account of which Randy turns to the Nomicon to help. The Nomicon tells him to "embrace his fear," but he doesn't understand. A cyclops-like robot then starts attacking the school; Randy easily defeats it as usual, to the disgust of McFist, who is watching with Viceroy. From a passing remark by McFist, Viceroy devises a plan (for which McFist takes credit, also as usual) to exploit the Ninja's fear and use it against him. A robot rhino appears at Norrisville High and scans Bucky for his fear and then farts out an image of his fear (a Minotaur playing smooth jazz). The Rhinosaurus continues to scan people's fear and create them. Noticing this, Randy goes to stop the trouble, but the Rhino scans the Ninja for his fear. It materializes a bunch of chickens, causing Randy to become paralyzed with fear, where he is captured by McFist via tractor beam. The Ninja is trapped in a circular cage with the chickens. Realizing the Ninja is afraid of chickens, Viceroy and McFist pity him. After McFist happily congratulates the Rhinosaurus, the Robot accidentally scans Viceroy's fear, recreating his childhood nemesis Stevie Miller and then scans McFist and materializes his fear in the form of a clown. Their fears keep them busy, allowing some time for Randy to devise a plan. Randy, remembering the Nomicon's lesson about embracing his fear, manages to muster enough courage to hug the chickens and calm down somewhat. Seeing this, the Rhino creates a gigantic rooster, which again frightens Randy. He manages to embrace his fear again by hugging and riding the Rooster out of the air-ship, despite McFist's orders to his robots to capture him. As Randy rides the rooster out, the robots follow, exploding as they impact on the ground, including the fear-inducing Robo-Rhino (which causes all the materialized fears to dissipate). The Rooster manages to get Randy very nearly to safety before vanishing and Randy avoids being injured by tumbling. Afterwards, Randy accompanies Howard to the Cluck-Fest, but it turns out that he still has a fear for them. Howard comments that he doesn't have a fear, but then exclaims, "No!" in terror when he runs out of chicken legs. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Rhinosaurus Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Flute Girl *Heidi Weinerman *Julian *Pradeep *Stevens *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie'' (first speaking role)'' *The Sorcerer *The Sorcerer's Rat *Robo-Apes *Stevie Miller Background characters *The Creep *Brent *Dave *Debbie Kang *Doug Jaminski *Harry *Juggo *Mick *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt Trivia *The title is a reference to the television show Fear Factor. *This episode reveals Randy's secret fear, which is chickens (including roosters). **It also reveals the fears of Bucky, Flute Girl, Heidi, Julian, Pradeep, and Stevens, as well as of Hannibal McFist and Viceroy. *This episode was supposed to air with "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key," but it aired by itself and the latter episode premiered a few months later. **This is because it had chickens in it, and Disney XD was showing the finale to the special I Dare You Chicken, so they aired it that same night. *Inferences can be made about Heidi and Howard's mom's appearance from Heidi's fear of growing up to look like her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1